


Toujours trop vite pour moi

by chonaku



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angts, M/M, mistaken for dead
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: Et si Aziraphale avait trouvé les restes de Ligur et avait cru qu'il s'agissait de Crowley ?





	Toujours trop vite pour moi

Les premiers jours après avoir donné l'eau bénite à Crowley, Aziraphale avait préféré oublier que son… le démon pouvait se liquéfier à tout moment grâce à lui. Il l'avait oublié comme on rangeait des documents importants à part, dans des petites boîtes savamment étiquetées, avec la mention “ne pas ouvrir sauf situation désespérée”. Le genre de trace qu’on s’évertuait tellement à oublier qu’elle restait toujours là, dans un coin. Des siècles plus tard, il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de Crowley avec une violence pas tout à fait angélique, mais il fallait le comprendre, l'Apocalypse approchait et…

Et quand il trouva la flaque, le dossier mis de côté s'ouvrit et ce qu'il avait oublié-mais-pas-tout-à-fait ressurgit aussitôt pour le prendre immédiatement à la gorge. Il regarda la flaque et le reste calciné d'un démon pendant de longues minutes, un vide se creusant inlassablement en lui alors que l'univers s'acheminait vers la Guerre finale Entre Le Monde Céleste et Infernal.  
Il avait dit à Crowley qu'il allait toujours trop vite pour lui.  
Ce fut encore le cas aujourd'hui.


End file.
